


The Secret of the Universe is...

by syri_chii



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syri_chii/pseuds/syri_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba is epitome of the universe, Ohno finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret of the Universe is...

**Author's Note:**

> written for rainbowfilling@LJ, prompt is 'stars in your eyes'. It's been a year since I wrote something so I'm quite rusty and out of ideas or rather of full of ideas which I cannot piece together properly. Thanks to Cy for being supportive and quite pushy to let this fic see the light of day. Anyway, hope this works out?

Ohno is known to be usually quiet while on set or shooting. It’s always part of his personality (and not because he had something on his mind). He is a dreamer, not a thinker. That's what he always believed. Until one day, Jun tells him a secret he didn't even know he had.

 

“You’ve been watching,” Jun says it quietly, not accusing but instead stating an obvious fact. “And yet pretends you’re not.”

“It’s not pretending. I just don’t see the point of saying something out loud.”

“You’re watching Aiba.”

 

“I am. I'm watching all of you."

“But the way you…” Jun doesn’t finish his sentence as the door opens, revealing Sho and Aiba.

“Good morning,” The newly arrived say in unison and walk in. Aiba quickly sets his place beside Jun and talks to him animatedly about the new manga he is recently reading. Meanwhile Sho sits across the two and opens his laptop to check something. Then the door opens once more, Nino appears with two-hour-sleep face. He settles beside Ohno and almost drops on the latter’s lap.

Ohno feels the mood of the room changes. Although it is not how he wanted Jun drops the topic because his secret has been found out, he breathes in relief.

\---

_Honestly, it isn't really much of a secret. I've been looking all of you. I've been noticing all the small details.... your insecurities, your worries, your doubts and your frustrations._

_But of course, there will always be someone who makes you wonder. That one person is Aiba Masaki._

 

\---

So maybe it is true what Jun had said. That perhaps Ohno is fascinated of Aiba. The realization comes to him a week later after he has spent that said week contemplating for the first time. And what he concluded after is this; Aiba Masaki is the epitome of the universe.

First, his presence is, as everyone says, feels like the sun. He emits warmth to anyone he passes by and gives off energy to push, move forward.

 

“Satoshi,”

Ohno slowly stirs up from Sho’s soft tap on his shoulder. He must have dozed off (again) while waiting for his turn. He finds Sho standing beside the couch, waiting.

“Is it my turn already?” he asks while rubbing off the sleepiness from his eyes.

“Yeah. Aiba-chan just came back.” Sho motions Aiba talking with Jun behind him.

Ohno’s eyes watch Aiba who’s now reading manga at the long table along with Nino. His eyes are all focused that he doesn’t notice Jun sliding beside him, almost.

“He looks happy.”

“Yes, he does. That’s good.” Ohno replies and turns away only to look at Jun. Jun stares back at him which makes Ohno raises his eyebrow.

“What is it?”

Jun shakes his head, “It’s nothing.”

“Ohno-san,” the staff peeks at the door. “It’s your turn.”

“Yes,” Ohno stands up and does some stretching before he heads out. He manages to catch one last glimpse of smiling Aiba even if Nino hits him on the head for saying something sound absurd.

\---

Aiba’s smiles and laughter are like mini supernovas. An explosion that Ohno still finds himself surprised whenever he gets them. They flash so brightly that Ohno has sometimes readjusts his vision.

However, unlike real supernova that signals the end of a star’s lifetime, Aiba gets motivated to do anything instead of losing his energy from smiling and laughing. And that’s one thing Ohno likes about it even though sometimes he worries than the younger man will burn out.

\---

Aiba is flipping through the magazines when Ohno comes in the next day.

“Good afternoon Leader,” his voice sound merry and yet with gentleness, making the sleepiness shake off from Ohno’s system.

“Good afternoon, Aiba-chan,” Ohno answers while he takes the seat beside the other. He peers as well at the magazine. “What are you looking at?”

Aiba, with a big grin on his face lifts the magazine to proudly show to the older man the fishing magazine. Ohno blinks once and twice before he smiles back.

Together, they begin checking the gadgets and tools (fishing ones since Aiba has recently gotten into fishing as well in which Ohno secretly makes happy) on the printed glossy papers.

*

Now, Ohno isn’t sure how or when this thing started for he is not the type of person who remembers date (but he remembers the time he likes Aiba or ever since).

It is some kind of a secret code between the two of them and somehow deep inside, Ohno really feels honored.

“Ne leader?” Aiba’s attention focuses to the older man, grinning so widely. They are on shoot and Aiba has been telling something that Nino and the others haven’t heard before.

“Right,” Ohno, even he’s not sure what he’s agreeing to but at the back of his mind he knows something, replies making Nino and the rest of the group a little confused.

“Whatever you two,” Nino then answers back which makes Aiba laughs like a child who won a game. And that laugh has always been contagious ever since Ohno has heard it.

*

In rare occasions, Aiba slides beside Ohno during waiting time. It only takes one look and a smile for the two of them to communicate. (That has always been their language). There’s no need for exchange of words (since they already know they are not actually that good in that aspect).

Ohno doesn’t even ask. He just lets the younger man be as if the two of them already have a mutual understanding (everyone in the group does but let’s just say it’s a little different between them).

He then feels something rests on his shoulder. He doesn’t need to look to know what or _who _.__

__And it is at this moment that Ohno feels special._ _

__\---_ _

__Aside from infectious smile, what Ohno adores about Aiba is his eyes. He isn’t even sure where to start on describing those clear, dazzling and expressive eyes he has ever seen. Sometimes, he wonders if he could make a name of a color for those orbs since they like shine the brightest among the colors in his palette._ _

_If the saying ‘the eyes are the windows to one’s soul’ then yours must be like a rainbow colored galaxy, radiating and glowing. Well, that’s what I believe whenever I look into your eyes; you’re sparkling with delight eyes._

_I think your eyes are hiding thousands, no wait, maybe millions of stars. I mean there’s no way they can be that luminous._

__\---_ _

There will be probably meteor shower tonight, Ohno thinks while he tries to fix his costume. It’s the last day of their concert tour and he can sense already the atmosphere of mixed emotions all over the place.

It must be the overwhelming crowd’s cheers or perhaps the scenery of colorful penlights shining or it could be because the five of them are standing side by side with hands clasped together that prompt the meteor shower. (He should have seen it coming by now.)

After all, he has always been standing beside Aiba and he either comes before or after him in thank you speech.

“Aiba-chan,” Ohno whispers as he pats the younger man’s back. He gets a little surprised when the other leans closer to him, head near his neck as if he’s hiding away.

“This is the best ever.” Aiba says softly in between sobs. Ohno instead of answering, he puts his arms around the other and gives a tight embrace.

Now, it’s for sure a meteor downpour because Aiba isn’t good in holding back his tears. Never have been.

__\---_ _

_Your tears are, yes, you guessed it right, are stars that has fallen away from your very own universe; your personal shooting stars. And even though it’s my favorite one, I’d say I want to know that they are happy ones._


End file.
